1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to articles of clothing and more particularly to an elastic garment which can be worn for therapeutic reasons or to improve one's endurance and stamina and to a method of using the garment to beneficially affect the human body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Garments of various types have been used for many years to treat various body ailments or to provide comfort in response to bodily injury. Many of these garments are made of an elastic material and are adapted to surround or cover various body parts depending on the objective. An example of such a garment is shown in the old patent to Walter No. 824,456, issued Jun. 26, 1906, wherein a soft rubber garment is described as being capable of being worn next to the body whereby perspiration and heat are retained within the same for therapeutic purposes. The garment includes an upper portion worn as an undershirt and a lower portion referred to as drawers with the sleeves of the undershirt extending elbow length and the legs of the drawers extending knee length.
Another example of an elastic item is shown in the old patent to Lubin No. 366,590, issued Jul. 12, 1887, wherein elastic bandages are provided and can be worn around a midsection of the arm so as to surround the elbow joint, around an individual's abdominal area, or on the legs wherein the bandages extend from the feet up to a location that is approximately mid-thigh. The bandages are used to control varicose veins.
A surgical stocking is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,823,178 issued to O. H. Walton on Sep. 15, 1931 with the stocking being disclosed as being useful for supporting the lower leg of a user when such support is indicated for treating sprains or other lesions.
The patent to Omer J. Bowen No. 4,180,065 issued Dec. 25, 1979 discloses an anti-embolism stocking which is worn on the leg in order to control the blood supply of the vascular system in the leg. The stocking distributes a varied pressure along the length of the leg to inhibit the pooling of blood and forces the blood to move with an even distribution through the patient's leg.
More recently, applicant has become aware of an elastic garment that is similar to a tight pair of pants but which is made of a relatively heavy and extremely elastic fabric. The garment extends the full length of the legs and around the ankles so as to partially enclose the feet. The garment is manufactured by Truform of Cincinnati, Ohio, and is marketed under the brand name "Legotards" and carries Stock No. 797. The trouble with the Truform garment is that it is extremely difficult to get into and is similar to putting a girdle in that it extends from the waist to the feet. As a result, it has very severe limitations in use. By way of example, it is nearly impossible for a bedridden patient to put the garment on even though once the garment is on it has significant therapeutic value.
It was to overcome the limitations in the above-noted prior art devices and to provide an improved method for beneficially treating or affecting the human body that the present was made. It is also significant to note that applicant has observed unexpected results with the garment of the present invention and its method of use beyond those which would be expected from other elastic therapeutic devices of the type currently existing in the prior art.